Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a bushing for installing a stabilizer bar assembly for suppressing a roll of a vehicle, and a stabilizer bar assembly having the same, and more particularly, to a bushing having rotatable inner elements, which is capable of relatively rotating elements forming the bushing in a stabilizer bar assembly such that the angle of the stabilizer bar can be adjusted according to the specification in the modularized stabilizer bar assembly, and a stabilizer bar assembly having the same.
Description of Related Art
A suspension system of a vehicle includes a stabilizer bar for suppressing a roll of the vehicle.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the stabilizer bar may be assembled in the form of a stabilizer bar assembly 10 in which the stabilizer bar 11, a rod 12, a bushing 120 and a bracket 13 are modularized, and the stabilizer bar assembly 10 is supplied to a line, in order to improve the productivity and convenience of the assembling process.
In order to reduce noise and to increase roll stiffness, the use of a bushing with a double housing structure has recently increased.
The modularized stabilizer bar assembly 10 contributes to increasing productivity. However, the double housing-type bushing 120, which is installed at the connection between the stabilizer bar 11 and the rod 12 and includes a plurality of housings and a plurality of rubbers, makes it difficult to adjust the angle between the rod 12 and the stabilizer bar 11.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, the bushing 120 has a structure in which an outer housing 121, an outer rubber 122 formed of a buffer material, an inner housing 123, and an inner rubber 125 formed of a buffer material are sequentially arranged from outside. However, when the stabilizer bar 11 is inserted into the bushing 120, an element forming the bushing 120, for example, the inner housing 123 cannot be rotated.
Thus, although the same parts are used to manufacture the stabilizer bar assembly 10, the stabilizer bar assembly 10 must be manufactured in various types when the angle at which the stabilizer bar assembly 10 is assembled is changed or the model or specification of the vehicle is changed.
Furthermore, the angle to which the stabilizer bar assembly 10 is set is not optimized for operation of the vehicle, and set to an angle at which the stabilizer bar assembly 10 can be easily assembled. Thus, since the angle is different from the angle optimized for operation, the bushing 120 is inevitably deformed until the stabilizer bar assembly 10 is set to the angle optimized for operation of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.